


Once More With Omens

by hapax (hapaxnym)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Alcohol Consumption on the Author's Part, I Had An Earworm So Now You Do Too, M/M, Nobody Needed This, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapaxnym/pseuds/hapax
Summary: Listening to Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Musical, as one does, I realized that the ominous ensemble number "Walk Through The Fire" hardly needed any changes at all to accompany the climax of Episode 5, as all the major characters converge on the prophesied Tadfield airbase ...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Once More With Omens

CROWLEY  
I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
What’s there to fear  
If the Apocalypse draws near?  
I want my angel back  
  
But through the veil he asks of me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day or maybe melt away  
My answer’s still the same  
  
So, I will drive through the fire  
Cause where else can I turn?  
I will drive through the fire  
And let it - -  
  
HASTUR  
The grudge I bear is scorching me  
And Crawly's laughing I've no doubt  
I hope he fries  
I'll be glad if that snake dies!  
I’d better check it out...  
  
THE ANTICHRIST  
Cause he comes from the fire  
  
THE ANTICHRIST: Some demons never learn / HASTUR: He will never learn  
  
HASTUR & THE ANTICHRIST  
And he will drive through the fire  
And let it - -  
  
DEATH  
Is the end of my vocation  
As the flip side of Creation?  
Is this the role that I’m meant to play?  
  
WAR  
No one ever can defeat us!  
  
FAMINE  
Scarlet and My Lord will lead us!

POLLUTION  
It won't matter either way

DEATH, WAR, FAMINE, POLLUTION  
We'll see it through  
It's what we've been summoned here to do  
So, we will ride through the fire...  
  
CROWLEY  
So one by one, they’ll come for me  
I guess the Fallen still can damn  
But why I grieve, in Hell none will believe  
And never understand  
  
AZIRAPHALE:  
What can't we face  
If we're together?  
  
SHADWELL  
Jezebel’s now speaking double

AZIRAPHALE  
First we'll kill him, stop all this trouble  
  
TRACY  
Everything’s nothing like I thought  
  
AZIRAPHALE  
Can it be stopped if I don’t kill him?  
  
TRACY  
Not a child, you’ll be the villain!  
  
SHADWELL  
But how many nipples has he got?  
  
CROWLEY  
Hiding my emotions  
Walking through the part  
These endless days are finally ending with a blaze  
  
ANTICHRIST  
So one by one, they’ll come to me  
The village watch serves as their guide  
Forget my mischief past  
Fear what I’ll do at last  
With all the rage inside

Come to me  
  
CROWLEY, DEATH, WAR, FAMINE, POLLUTION, AZIRAPHALE, TRACY, SHADWELL  
And so we pass through the fire  
To the point of no return  
So we will drive through the fire  
And let it  
Burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!

THE ALMIGHTY (spoken)  
Showtime!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the original song, you can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hxafBhGZ-Q
> 
> (otoh, if you're not familiar with the original, I'm not sure why you clicked on this in the first place)
> 
> This one's for crazyfencergirl, with thanks for the dragon.


End file.
